Such systems conventionally proposed include a system for providing digital contents such as musical pieces, videos, games, electronic books wherein comments can be posted for used contents (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-025504). This system is configured such that comments can be added for contents on a streaming page for browsing the contents.